


Copied

by lextenou



Category: V.I.P.
Genre: F/F, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: Val discovers something about Tasha that changes her entire view on the recalcitrant woman. Tasha really had no idea precisely how Val had gotten ahold of that information...





	Copied

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal.

"I-I don't know how to explain this." Tasha Dexter stared blankly at the sheet of paper thrust at her by one Vallery Irons of Vallery Irons Protection, otherwise known as her boss. Her ditzy, airheaded, always-getting-herself-into-trouble boss. 

Her boss that was about ready to blow a fuse.

"Let me tell you one thing, Tasha Dexter, this is a heck of a Christmas surprise! I'm all for celebrating the season, but THIS?" Again, she thrust the paper at Tasha.

There, emblazoned in all it's black and white Xerox glory, was her never-to-be-mentioned tattoo.

The one that only her second and fourth husbands had seen.

She said the only thing that came to mind from too many viewings of insipid sitcoms that Val wanted to see for one actor or another. "I, uh, wasn't drunk last night."

"Sure, you weren't! You drank enough to kill a fleet of Marines!" Val glared sternly at Tasha, her hands placed delicately on her new Marc Jacobs skirt, her version of 'scrubbing out'.

"For your information, missy, I had virgins last night!"

"Um..." Tasha's eyes closed as she heard the familiar confusion of Kay Simmons coming into the middle of their conversation. She could feel the woman's eyes tracking her warily, darting between her and Val in a vain attempt to make any sense of what she had heard. "These can wait. See you guys later, bye!" 

She kept her eyes closed. 

A gang of full blooded Cossacks riding in on their horses, laying claim to everything in sight would be a much welcomed release right now.

So would a random asteroid, deciding to fly through the window, hover for a minute and land just to her left. 

Anything to prevent the coming explosion of Val all over her.

A long silence stretched out ahead of her, tense with anticipation. After an interminable moment, she cracked open one eye and found herself alone. 

"Shit."

Fabulous. Now she was in trouble.

Just the way she wanted to start her week.

\---

Val avoided her all that day.

And the next.

By the third day, Tasha was starting to become slightly perturbed.

Of course, Tasha's incarnation of slightly perturbed involved lots of men whimpering and crying in abject pain and misery. She'd gone on a solo hunt and managed to incidentally wipe out a small time smuggling op. They'd been using a baby bottle liner manufacturer as cover for their experimental high explosive. Tasha had managed to get ahold of a case of it for Nikki to drool over. She had to admit, six thousand malleable transparent sheets that were each equivalent to a block of C4 was nothing to sneeze at. 

Quick Williams had shown up as she was doing final clean up on the decimated gang. She'd almost clipped him, but pulled her shot when she recognized the dark man. He hadn't commented, merely helped her tie the men up and appropriate a case or two of the explosive.

His appearance there was obvious. The entire crew knew of the little tiff between herself and Val. She'd bet they'd heard of it from Kay. 

That little gossip. 

Tasha stormed into the HQ of VIP, depositing the case of explosive on Kay's desk. The blonde blinked at her owlishly, opening her mouth to speak. Tasha stalked away wordlessly, leaving Quick to deal with the woman's questions.

She was ferociously not in the mood.

\---

VIP had been contracted to cover an up and coming basketball star during a New Year's Eve party. He thought one of his entourage was trying to kill him. Tasha's jaw clenched tightly as she was debriefed, Val nowhere in sight. Either everyone was conspiring to keep Val away from her or there was something seriously wrong with that ditz.

The worst part of it was that, as usual, no one was willing to escort Val. Quick had to be mobile and infiltrate the entourage. Kay was staying behind to monitor everything from a remote location. Nikki was shadowing the athlete.

That left Val as her usual floating self with Tasha following behind like a lovesick puppy.

She was certain if she were to clench her jaw any harder, she'd crack something.

Standing slowly, every movement deliberate, Tasha strode from the room and VIP. 

She needed to shunt some tension.

Tasha returned an hour later with an empty clip and a lighter demeanor. Everything was far from ok, but she'd have her chance to work things out tonight.

With or without Val's help.

\---

The party was in full swing, the open bar flowing freely to quench the highly active thirsts of the patrons, which had only gotten more intense after the ringing in of the New Year. Tasha was glad. The more inebriated everyone was, the easier her job would be.

The heavily slurred voice to her left would probably have been melodically pleasing had the man not been beyond sloshed. "Hey, baby, how about you ditch the dyke and we make some music?" Tasha's eyes narrowed at the burly man who dared to speak to Val like that.

Before Val could make a reply, which Tasha assumed would be derogatory, he yelped from the force of his shoulder being almost dislocated by the woman he had dismissed as a dyke.

"I suggest you leave the lady alone and find your entertainment elsewhere." Her low purr penetrated his liquor induced haze and he nodded vigorously, his eyes wide in pain and fear. "Have a _pleasant_ evening."

As soon as Tasha released him, he scurried away as fast as his muscle bound frame could scuttle. Turning her gaze to Val, she was stunned to find a penetrating curiosity leveled upon her.

"Uh..."

Val waved her hand dismissively. "I didn't want to talk to him. He smelled like one of those guys that works down at the docks with the boats, all fishy and dirty." Val shuddered. "That does _not_ go with this dress." Val tapped her chin with one manicured fingernail. "Do you know a good way to get grease out of silk?"

"Val?" She sounded like an absolute moron, but she couldn't help it.

"After all, you keep getting stuff on your hands, like when you were doing that gun thing you were doing the other day."

"Cleaning?" Obviously, Tasha could do nothing more than follow along with Val's train of thought. She could only hope that it was a normal train and not a circus train, with midgets and a human cannonball.

"Yes!" Val leaned in. "Did you know that can be messy?" Val shook her head. "So strange. Like that CD Kay was listening to the other day, I swear it sounded just like someone yelling over construction." She waved her hand dismissively again and pinned Tasha with a stern look. "Why didn't you tell me you had a tattoo that says 'I Love Women'?"

Tasha froze. Shit.

"Uh, you never asked?"

"Tasha Dexter, don't you try that excuse on me!" Val leaned in, one finely manicured hand touching Tasha's forearm. "Is it true?"

"Uh, well-"

"Oh my god, it so is! Look at you! How could I not have seen it?" Val shook her head. "No wonder you have such terrible taste in men!"

"What?" How had this conversation gotten started. 

Seriously.

Tasha was beginning to doubt her own sanity for agreeing to this.

Val shook her head and looped her arm through Tasha's, pulling their bodies close together. "Good thing for you I'm willing to overlook your obvious faults and accept you as my lesbian sex slave."

"You WHAT!"

Everyone within a twenty yard radius tried very hard not to stare outright at them, but failed miserably. Tasha flushed and rapidly led them to a secluded corner, jostling her way through the crowd.

"Tasha! We're on a job!" Val's protest was short lived as Tasha pulled her behind a column, into a small nook. Shielding and trapping Val within the small space with her own body, Tasha glared at the blonde.

"What the hell are you talking about, Val?"

Val huffed and smoothed the lines of her dress. Tasha watched those hands sweep over the curves that haunted her. Abruptly, she snapped her head up and returned to glaring at the blonde. She was angry with Val. She couldn't forget that.

Angry.

Val.

With.

Shit.

"It's not like it's a secret that you've been pining for me." Val smiled at Tasha, the full curve of her breasts straining the bust of her dress when she inhaled...as she did just then. Tasha stared, mindless of the conversation she'd just initiated. "See? I'm right, just like always."

Tasha had almost forgotten why they were having this conversation. Then the incongruity of the situation struck her squarely between the eyes. 

"Wait, you're telling me you want to have sex?"

Val rolled her eyes. "Duh, so not. I'm willing to let you worship me, of course."

Tasha stared at Val's bright smile for a long moment. Somehow, this situation had gotten completely out of control. She wasn't quite sure how. She wasn't entirely sure when.

All she knew was that Val knew.

Val knew, and she wasn't going apeshit.

Ducking her head, Tasha decided thinking was vastly overrated and captured Val's lips with her own, plundering the mouth that refused to shut up. Bonus side to that was that Val's tongue got a lot of exercise. That would come in handy later.

It took a mere moment before she felt Val's body melt into her own, their kiss elongating into a deep exchange of pent up emotion. Tasha hadn't quite realized how badly she'd wanted to kiss Val, having been far more interested in curbing the desire to strangle the woman. Now, feeling the elegant bliss of her kiss, Tasha was beginning to rethink her homicidal tendencies.

Her heartbeat thundered in her ears as she pressed fully against Val, her lips gentling against the other woman's. The noise of the background was beyond her attention, focused solely on the woman she held. Those perfectly manicured nails were digging into her shoulders with a viciousness normally reserved for a sale at Macy's. 

Breaking from the intricate temptation of Val's now quiet mouth, Tasha breathed heavily, staring at the woman that had effectively turned her world upside down.

Val grinned. "Oh, good, the party's almost over. I'll be able to take you out of here and do unspeakable things to your body." She pointed over Tasha's shoulder.

"What?" Tasha turned, spotting the light through the window that Val was pointing at. "It can't be morning already..." She glanced at her watch, confirming that, yes, it was half past four in the morning. "Shit. Val, come on!"

Without waiting for an answer, Tasha grabbed Val's hand and pulled the woman along with her, confidently striding through the large room. Catching Quick's eye as she passed the group, she nodded to the front door. She could see the curse flowing through his mind as he tore for Nikki.

Tasha stopped abruptly as she came around the corner, dumbfounded but not surprised at what she found, just as she was unsurprised to feel Val slam into her back.

"Tasha, I am all for- what is that!"

Tasha laughed shortly. "That is our client's limo on fire." Canting her head to the side, Tasha sighed heavily. "And that is the fire crew on it's way."

She could feel Val's palm, cupping the upper curve of her hip. Behind them, a crowd was beginning to form. Tasha turned, pulling Val with her back inside. 

"Get down!" The drunken crowd mostly heeded her shouted warning, crouching behind convenient topiary. Tasha tugged Val behind the nearest part of a colonnade just as the fire reached the gas tank, sending a vicious explosion shuddering through the parking lot. 

Tasha stared at the ceiling.

Sometimes, it really did not pay to get out of bed in the morning.

\---

An hour later, most of the people had returned to finish out the party. The crowd was thinning, many taking the limo fire as a sign to pack it in for the night. 

Not their client.

That would have been too easy. 

No, he was going to stay right where the hell he was until they flushed out whom amongst his entourage had it in for him.

In the meantime, Val was leaning heavily against Tasha, watching the dregs of the people walking past them. 

"I meant it, you know."

"Meant what?" Tasha's question was automatic, heedless, as she watched the throng around their client. He was leaning in and arguing with one of his original friends, a swarthy lean man who grinned widely and punched their client on the arm. Tasha took a sip of the cranberry and soda she'd been nursing for the last hour.

"You being my lesbian sex slave."

And she promptly almost spit it all over herself. Thankfully, she retained just enough control to keep it inside.

"I don't remember agreeing to anything like that!"

Val scoffed, brushing invisible lint from Tasha's arm. "It's not like I'm going to marry you right away Tasha, jeez, you have to romance me first! I demand at least one date in Paris first."

"Date?" Tasha rubbed her forehead. "Val, I never asked you out."

Val patted Tasha's hand and smiled. "You don't need to _ask_ , I already know you want me."

"You think that because I have a tattoo that says I love women that I automatically want you?"

Val rolled her eyes. Probably at Tasha's overt obtuseness. "No, because you kissed me, duh." The blondes eyes went dreamy for a moment as she stared in the distance. "We are so going to have to do that again." Glancing around, Val leaned back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other. "When can we leave, anyway?"

"As soon as we find out-" Tasha's sentence trailed off as she noted a fight near one end of the bar. Her frown shifted as she spotted Quick in the thick of it. "In two minutes." She returned her look to Val, who was at that moment looking around the large room. "You seriously want to start something with me?"

Val laughed. "Oh, please, Tasha! I want more than _something_ , I want you as my lesbian sex slave!"

Tasha blinked. Then things clicked in her mind and she grinned. Of course none of this made sense. It was _Val_. "Yeah? Any chances I might be able to make you _my_ lesbian sex slave?"

Val grinned. "Maybe. Have you been a good little slave?"

Tasha laughed and stood, extending a hand to Val. "Let's go find out. We'll hear about Quick getting the guy tomorrow. Right now, I have some...worshiping to do."


End file.
